The Boldness of a Woman
by cololimcoli
Summary: Lady Catherine Bishop's daring and irrepressible demeanor make her an object of aggravation among the likes of Cardinal Wolsey and Lord Buckingham, but her sovereign presence impresses Henry and he keeps her in court. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Henry's Court at Whitehall Castle

Chapter One: Henry's Court at Whitehall Castle

"Introducing the Lady Catherine Bishop, Duchess of Exeter." the page said as I entered the court of King Henry VIII, hiding the obvious hatred of being announced to a group of people. The King and Queen sat at the end of the room, which truly felt a mile long with all the men and women [mostly men] of their court surrounding either side. As I knelt at their feet, the iridescent olive folds of my dress crinkled about me.

"Your Majesties." I said bowing my head, "My condolences for your loss. I knew your uncle well as a friend of my mother before her passing."

"Lady Exeter, it is an honor to have you here in Whitehall. Come. Let me introduce you to my court." Henry said standing from his chair offering his hand to me. Standing, I placed mine on top of his and we moved forward.

"My beloved sister, Princess Margaret."

She was a woman smaller in build than I but my height. Her sandy brown hair ended just above her hips and she wore a lovely coral that complemented the tan of her skin.

"Your Royal Highness." I said bowing as I felt would become the greeting to everyone else in the room.

"Your highness."

"My "father", Thomas More, and my Chancellor, Cardinal Wolsey."

"Mr. More. Your Eminence."

"Your highness." they said echoing each other. Thomas More was dressed in all black, of course, as a lawyer of King Henry's court it made sense. The cardinal, was well, dressed as a cardinal. As a man of the cloth, he wore all red.

"The Lords Buckingham and Norfolk."

"Your graces." I said bowing to their age and the longevity of their court life.

"Your highness." the Lord Buckingham seemed to respond with scorn and the Lord Norfolk, with a nicer tone. The last three didn't seem of nobility, but they weren't commoners either. New to the court perhaps. Henry introduced them, "William Compton, Charles Brandon, and Anthony Knivert. My dearest best friends."

"Gentlemen." I bowed with a slight fanciful curtsy. Lifting my head, my eyes met those of Anthony. Such beautiful green eyes he has underneath a darker sandy brown hair than the princess.

"Highness." he said, his voice filled with shy rapport. I smiled encouragingly and warmly, receiving a smile from him.

"There is a banquet tonight in your honor, Lady Exeter. I do hope you can attend." Henry said as he let go of my hand turning to me.

"Naturally, Majesty, I cannot refuse. I will happily be in attendance tonight." I said turning my eyes back towards the three boys who whispered amongst themselves with Anthony and Charles doing the same to me. Looking back at Henry I finished, "But, I would like to change into something nicer. If I may?"

"Of course." Henry said slightly bowing his head, "Anthony?."

"Yes, your Majesty," he said stepping out of the line.

"Would you escort the Lady Catherine to her room?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Anthony said offering his hand as Henry had moments ago. "My lady."

-----

We walked silently down the corridors of the castle to my room.

"It seems like such a maze, this castle." I said turning to look at him, admiring his Romanesque features.

"Eventually, you'll get used to it." Anthony said smiling. "It's not that hard to figure out shortcuts around here."

"Do you joust in any of the tournaments? I hear Henry greatly loves the sport."

"Yes, I do. I love the sport as well. In fact, there is a tournament tomorrow. I would love for you to attend." he said as we walked through a stone doorway into my room.

"Why?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Because... It would do me great honor to receive your blessing there." he said slowly letting go of my hand.

"And you may have it."

Anthony smiled then as is nothing made him happier in the world than to hear that. "One more favor, My Lady."

"Yes, Master Knivert." I said walking to a trunk of dresses I brought from my home.

"May I ask for a kiss?" the young man asked with such temerity.

Looking up to the mirror and seeing his sincere face in the mirror I turned around and walked to him.

"Yes. You may." I whispered kissing but the farthest corner of his lips.

"Thank you, My Lady Catherine. I must go... for the king will wonder why I have tarried so long."

"I understand." I said with somewhat mixed emotions. How I longed for him not to go, to stay if not for a moment longer. Then, Anthony was gone.

-----

The candlelight made the dark blue embroidery of my dress glimmer in the banquet hall. All sorts of little sparkles caught the bottom of my eyes from the jeweled embroidery around the neckline.

"Catherine, come dance!" Henry said as I walked into a wall of music.

"Majesty." I said bowing. As the music began Henry and I danced and, of course, it was one of those dances when you end up with a different partner at the end.

"My dearest Lady Catherine." he said bowing deeply.

"Master Knivert." I said with a slight chuckle. "What a pleasant surprise."

He handed me a goblet of wine, grabbing one for himself.

"A toast... to you My Lady. The most beautiful woman in Henry's court."

"And to you Anthony." I said taking a drink of my wine. I could see Anthony stop, furrowing his eyebrows and lowering the pewter glass from his lips. "For me?"

"Yes. For your tournament tomorrow. So that no harm may come to you." I smiled. "Because if any did, I don't think I would be able to live with the fact I gave you my blessing and you were injured."

Touching my cheek, he started, "No harm shall come to me. That I will promise you. And even if it did... do not blame yourself. It's jousting. Someone is bound to get hurt."

Always so sincere, and tender, and loving.

"Lady Catherine!", Charles said behind me, "A word?"

"Excuse me, Anthony. I don't want to leave you but I must."

"In short time, My Lady." he said before kissing the back of my hand and going to talk with William.

Turning to face him all I could muster to say was, "Yes, Charles."

"I wondered when you would finally be talked into coming to court he said with a boyish smile.

"Now, why would you do that? I couldn't mean that much to you after all."

"Why do you say these things? I love you."

"Oh? Is that why you ignored me if I was anywhere but your chambers? I wrote you tirelessly and never got a reply back and if I did, it was one or two lines." I said letting the hurt tone show in my voice. "I don't know why I should even talk to you."

"Cath-"

"No. I can't show you grace, and I can't show you courtesy. In court, among others, I will simply wear a facade. I will speak to you no more than what I have to, do you understand?"

"Why are you acting so irrationally?" he said angrily.

"Because I am a woman SCORN BY YOU!" I turned around ignoring any cries of forgiveness and held back any tears that would well up on this occasion.

As I walked further unto the banquet hall I met up with Thomas More, the lawyer.

"Mr. More."

"Your Grace."

"I have read your work. Utopia, I believe its called."

"Yes, Lady Catherine."

"I quite liked it. In fact I was wondering if we may take some time to discuss our ideals, for I, like yourself, am an idealist."

"Thank you... I don't often stay at court and never stay for banquets usually but yours is a most honorable event. Do you dabble in politics much?" he said taking off his hat for a brief moment to run his fingers through his hair, then replacing the cap back on tight.

"Honestly? I hate politics, but, as Duchess of Exeter I have no choice but to play my part in them." I said admiring the lawyer, the humanist, the idealist. "How long have you been at Henry's court?"

"A while. Harry is like a son to me." he smiled, "I've taught him in most of the ways of a lawyer. Unfortunately, as a king, he doesn't always use the intelligence I've supplied him on hopefully maintaining peaceful relations."

"He is young."

"Not unlike yourself. How old will you be this year?"

"Twenty-five."

"And already a Duchess? I could see you become a powerful queen.", he said with one of those mentor-esque smiles that makes you so happy and warm inside.

Flattered by his comment I could think of nothing more than thanks, "Thank you, Mr. More."

"You're quite welcome, Lady Catherine."

"Catherine!" Henry shouted from the dance floor, "Come dance!"

"Excuse me Mr. More."

"My Lady." he said backing away into a hallway to go home.

"How are you liking court, Catherine?" Henry said as we walked into our lines.

"Better than home. I would be happy to remain here." I said twirling around him. "My brothers can take care of the countryside while I am gone."

"I am certainly happy. Will you be attending the tournament tomorrow?"

"Yes Majesty. I had planned on it."

"I'm sure, Anthony, will enjoy your company." he said looking straight down the parallel lines of figures.

"What do you mean, Henry?" I whispered furrowing my eyebrows in a confused look. What could he mean? I mean, we've talked through letters before I came here but never enough to make one too fond of another. I mean, we didn't even know what the other looked like.

"Since you've arrived, he's talked of you tirelessly. I can tell by the way he looks at you, I'm certain he's in love. Like now. look by the fireplace." he said as we spun reversing the direction we were facing and Henry was right. And that longing I felt when he left my room slowly crept back into my heart.

"I think you're right."

"I know I'm right, Catherine." he said looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why should I have cause not to be?"

"You shouldn't. As the King you are right indefinitely, as we live in your realm and your sovereignty." I checked myself and finished saying as the dance ended. We bowed to one another and he finished his night at the banquet off with a kiss on my hand and, "I feel as though we may become strong allies in this 'realm'. Until tomorrow, My lady Catherine."

"Your Majesty." I said bowing my head.

And again I find myself obscurely alone on the dance floor.

{Anthony's POV}

_"Go on, Tony. Dance with her once more before the night is over." William said as we watched the king leave Catherine to visit one of his mistresses. "If you don't dance at least offer to take her back to her room."_

_"Come on, Anthony, just go." Charles added to the pressure._

_"I can't." I said bluntly trying not to stare at the Lady Catherine as she struck up a conversation with Her Majesty. "Look at the way she holds herself when talking to the Queen. She holds such a regal grace and beauty. And she's of royal blood, the King wouldn't allow a marriage between a man like me and a woman like her."_

_"Just go!" they both said pushing me out there._

"You must know that I envy your Majesty's beauty with all my heart." I said closing a conversation with the queen.

"Hush, child, you are like myself when I was your age, you shouldn't worry." the Queen Katherine of Aragon said as I could see Anthony walking over out of the corner of my eye. "You have a young man who loves you."

"I do?" I asked turning red at the thought. The queen discreetly pointed to Anthony who was making his way over to us.

"He looks at you with the same love Henry did me when we were younger." she smiled then clearing her throat.

"Your Majesty. Lady Catherine, would you like one more dance?" Anthony said offering his hand.

"I would say yes but I am very tired and would more like to go to bed." I said with slight trepidation, it really made me feel bad.

"Would you like me to escort you to your room then?" he said.

"It would be my pleasure." I said accepting his hand and saying goodnight to the queen.

At least I wouldn't have to walk the dark, dank tapestry hung halls alone. The moonlit path led us to my room where we bid farewell.

"Until tomorrow, my Lord."

"My Lady." he said bowing, walking out of the door.

I smiled closing the door putting my back up against it feeling the most dreamy euphoria.

"I'm going to marry him one day." I said to myself smiling, eyes closed.

_As Catherine closed the door after our final farewell, I felt an aching in my heart. Long to be with her still I rest my left cheek upon her door and a few moments later heard the sweetest melody I could ever hope to hear....._

_"I'm going to marry him one day."_


	2. Checkmate

Chapter 2: Checkmate

"Love me for a reason,**  
let the reason be love." **

The light of the day gently seeped into the windows of my room. Could it already be morning? "Lady Catherine?" My lady, Elizabeth, said trying to nudge me out of whatever form of peaceful sleep I had just entered. "Lady Catherine, His Majesty requests your presence in the throne room."

"He WHAT!?" I said blinking my eyes open, springing from my soft, warm bed.

"We just heard, we swear", the other lady, Jane, said pulling a black bodice and skirt out of a trunk of garments I brought with me. "I've got something out for you to wear."

"It will have to work." I said pulling off my nightgown surprising them by my lack of modesty. As they stared at me I rolled my eyes, saying, "We're all women here. Can you hand me that?" I pointed at a chemise hanging on the back of one of the chairs near my trunks. As Elizabeth handed it to me, I pulled it on, being thankful it was sleeveless as I was in a desperate hurry. Stepping into the skirt, Jane pulled it up tightening it around my hips and Elizabeth so hurriedly pulled my bodice on when she tightened the strings, I nearly fell over from minor asphyxiation.

"Elizabeth. I know you're moving as fast as you can, but please warn me before doing that again."

"I'm sorry My Lady." she said taking a brush from Jane. Pulling my hair half up, half down, she placed a small headband tiara around the crown of my head, as Jane placed some black and silver beaded slippers on my feet.

"It's beautiful, Elizabeth, thank you." I said slipping a black velvet and silk overcoat from a wardrobe. The silver threading and piping accented the heavily embroidered and beaded bodice keeping my dress from being too gaudy. As I pulled my arms through the sleeves, I walked out of the door of my room and shouted a thank you to my ladies.

I walked briskly, hoping that I hadn't kept His Majesty waiting. The banquet hall was empty along with the foyer going into the throne room. Footsteps came from inside and Henry's secretary, Mr. Pace, opened the doors inviting me in.

"Quickly, Your Grace." He said flustered, "Come with me."

Leading me through the throne room we stopped at the doorway into Henry's parlor.

"Please wait for me to inform His Majesty of your presence."

Standing there I fixed my bodice and headband before being summoned in.

"Lady Catherine." Henry said moving a chess piece in a game against Charles.

"Your Majesty." I said bowing, realizing that I was in a room of all men. Not even the Queen Katherine was present. "I am deeply sorry if I have kept you waiting."

"How often do you play chess?" he asked as Charles considered his move.

"Often enough for me, Your Majesty." I said smiling, eliciting a smile from Anthony, William, and Mr. More. I walked a bit further into the room, feeling honored to have been accepted into such good graces after only being in court for less than a day.

"And how often is that?" Cardinal Wolsey scowled, his hand on the back of Henry's chair, with the strongest tone of unacceptance in his voice.

"However often my father and brothers ask of me, Your Eminence. Which, most of the time, is at least three times a week."

"Checkmate, Charles." Henry broke in, moving a queen to block the king's path. With the two players standing up from their chairs, Charles said, "Indeed Majesty. A far better man has beaten me."

He turned around looking at me up and down stepping away from his chair, motioning to it, saying, "Lady Catherine. Please be seated." I walked just in front of him stopping to say, "Thank you, Mr. Brandon." As I sat down Henry said, "I want you to play Anthony. He's one of our best chess players, here at Whitehall court. When your father visited court last he said that you played the game very well, with impeccable strategy."

"He is most flattering."I said smiling remembering my father, at home, in Exeter. Charles pushed the chair in much too far, pushing me into the table. Angrily I looked at him, his facial expression screaming, "Please say something, I dare you."

"Just because I can handle a sword better than you, doesn't mean like you should act like any less than a man." I looked to the rest of the men in the room, all with looks of surprise on their faces. "What? He hasn't told you?" I continued, "We used to swordfight when we were younger, and I'd always beat him."

"You speak boldly, My Lady." Charles said.

"And you speak meekly." I answered back. He lowered himself placing a hand on the table and one on the back of the chair, coming inches from my face, trapping me in the chair.

"Are you challenging me, Lady Catherine?"

"Charles." Henry said with a look of disapproval "Stop."

Backing away, he bowed his head, "Your Majesty."

I turned back to the chess board finding Anthony paused halfway sitting in his chair looking from me to Charles and back to me, as was the rest of the room.

"Master Knivert, do you wish to continue?" I said starting to place my pieces with a sincere look.

"Yes, Lady Catherine." He said sitting down, fixing his pieces. After the board was set up, I noticed that I would be playing as the white pieces. Rarely ever at home did I win playing as the white pieces. Taking the pawn in front of the queen I moved two spaces into war. It was then that I knew how this chess master would choose to play. He would mirror my moves reflecting them on the other side of the board.

"So," I thought looking up at Anthony, "That's how you'll play."-

Throughout the course of the game Thomas and Cardinal Wolsey had been called away leaving Henry seated at the head of the table, William standing behind Anthony and Charles standing with His Majesty. I had my king, queen, one bishop, and one knight. He had his king, one knight, and one rook. I took my bishop, moving it to take the knight he had guarding his hopeful king. My queen was now able to take it and the game.

"Bishop takes knight. Checkmate." I said lounging back in my chair.

"I'd say your father was right Lady Catherine." Henry said walking to my side of the table, "You are very capable. I have an offer for you. I want you to take an advisory position on my council." I got up from my chair furrowing my eyebrows saying, "Your Majesty, I'm honored, but I can't accept. I don't think I deserve it." I looked at Anthony and he smiled but then looked back down at the chess board and I felt awful for beating him. "Give it to Anthony. He deserves it more than I do. For all we know that particular game could have all been a game of chance instead of strategy."

"Anthony?" Charles said, "But he was beaten by you, a woman."

"What are you trying to say Master Brandon?" I said knowing he knew full well he was getting under my skin. "I'm sure he's a better man than you could hope to be." Charles was livid and he had cause to be. Most women bent to his will, but not this time and his inability to cope with that made him burn like hellfire. As I saw it he brought it on himself by acting as a villain.

"I would like to walk in the gardens before the tournament, Your Majesty, if I may." I asked Henry.

"Yes, My Lady."

"Thank you." I said taking my leave of the insufferable man that thought he still held claim over me. Stopping just outside the throne room I wiped a tear that had welled up, flinging it to the floor. It felt like I had to walk half way around the Earth just to get to the gardens.

"_I was beaten by a better woman." I thought, smiling to myself, though I hated the fact that Catherine beat me. I should have won._

"_Now you don't have Lady Catherine here to defend you." Charles said scornfully, "You have a foolish pride if you've been honored being beaten by her. I would be embarrassed. Your Majesty." He said bowing his head walking out of the door._

"_Don't listen to Charles, Anthony." William said patting my shoulder, "He's likely jealous at the bond you two have created in her short time here." I got up from the table, Charles words sticking like a dagger in my mind. _

"_You're right, William." I said picking up my king, laying him over on the board. _

"_I hope this won't affect your performance in the tournament this afternoon."_

"_It won't Majesty. I can promise you that." I said walking out of Henry's parlor .I wondered to myself: Why do Catherine and Charles hate each other so much? Then I saw a small glistening on the banquet floor, a fallen tear. "Lady Catherine, you must have been wronged by him at some point. There's no way you can have such a warm personality and be so cold." _

It was mid-afternoon and time for the jousting tournament. I was seated next to the King and Queen as an honored guest and new member of court.

"Do you think I am too bold, Your Majesty?" I said looking at Henry, "For your court?"

"I think you're everything your father said you were. Proud and bold are in your personality." He answered looking back at me. "Charles isn't used to many women being harsh to him, but I believe it wasn't uncalled for."

At that moment Charles, in full armor, trotted up to the stand on his "high horse". Looking at me with a defined hatred, then acknowledging Henry and Katherine, and finally saying, "My Lady Buckingham. Would you do me the honor of letting me wear your favors today?" and a young girl stood up and walked over to his lowered lance, bow-tying a light blue ribbon around it. He smiled, lightly bowing his head. He trotted off, that little blue ribbon waving in the air.

"The Lord Hallum accepts the challenge a plaisance." the announcer called out as the other combatant took his place opposite Charles at the other end of the field. The boy in the middle checked both ends for readiness and in the blink of an eye had thrown down the flag and jumped out of the way. Both of them clambered down the field and clashed in what sounded like lightning cracking through the sky. The Lord was thrown off his horse and the crowd cheered.

"Three points for Master Charles Brandon! Master Anthony Knivert has entered the lists!"

My heart fluttered at the sound of his name and I smiled looking down at the deep purple ribbon I've twirled in between my fingers.

"Your Majesties." Anthony said as I looked up shaken back into reality. "My Lady Exeter, may I have your favor for this day?" I stood proudly from my chair, walking over to his lance, and wrapped my ribbon around it once then tied it in place. I bowed my head and gave him a smile and he returned the same expression and rode off. I turned around and walked back to my seat, when I caught the announcer holler who Anthony would be facing.

"Master Charles Brandon has accepted the challenge a plaisance." to which the crowd cheered. I sat down, proudly looking onto the field, but, slowly trembling, praying that Anthony would win. With both hands clutching the arms of my chair I watched the match holding back tears.

The flag drops…

As if shot by a cannon, they flew towards centerfield. Their meeting was like a hammer smashing into an anvil and Charles to my excitement was thrown off his horse. "Three points for Mr. Anthony Knivert! He has won the day!" I smiled getting up from my chair, and then noticed the Lady Buckingham looking at me. I bowed my head and walked past her and off the stands.

--------------

Loud music and laughter came from the banquet hall as I walked in. Continuing through all the dancing, I saw William standing at the doorway to the throne room. He waved me over to him, pointing inside, "Look what you've done, My Lady."

Furrowing my eyebrows I turned catching Henry saying, "And I dub thee Sir Anthony Knivert. Rise Sir Anthony and be recognized." I couldn't believe it. I was so happy at Anthony's fortunes. "Now I won't hold you any longer, Sir Anthony. I'm certain there is a particular young woman who you'd like to see." he finished, grabbing Anthony's shoulder.

"Yes, Your Majesty." he said with a chuckle. Turning around he exclaimed, "Catherine!" and ran up, picking me up in a hug, "Oh, My Lady. My lucky charm. You have a knight in your midst." Grabbing his face in my hands I said, "And I couldn't be any more proud of you my love!" We both smiled and laughed as he put me down. "C'mon, let us celebrate!" William said grabbing both our hands taking us into the banquet hall. Handing us both a goblet of wine, he said, "To Sir Anthony and Lady Catherine!" We all tapped glasses and drank and laughed. "Come dance." Anthony said taking the goblet and pulling me out onto the dance floor.

The night went by with several dances and songs. As we walked to the head table, I saw Charles come in to the hall with a slight limp. Upon sitting at the head table, I asked Anthony, "What happened to Charles?" Leaning in close he said, "It would seem that when we hit, part of my lance deflected off his shield and into his groin."

"Oh… poor Charles." I giggled empathetically.

"It was the least I could do for the way he speaks to you." He smiled, "Charles should have more respect for you, My Lady."

"So you did it on purpose? Bravo, Sir Anthony."

"Thank you." He said looking back at the dance floor. It was obvious to me that he was hiding behind some mask, of what I wasn't sure.

"Excuse me; I must retire to get some fresh air."

"Are you alright, Catherine?" he said getting up from the table.

"I'm fine." I said, touching his shoulder, lightly pushing him back into his chair. "Don't worry."

I walked out from around the table walking into the crowd. I bumped into Lord Buckingham on my way out. "Your Grace. Please forgive me."

"Lady Exeter." He said walking past me in an angry tone.

I found a lone balcony overlooking the gardens and stables where the crisp night air felt so nice compared to the heat of the hall.

--------------

Staring over the edge of the balcony, I rested my head on my arms lying on the railings.

"Oh handsome Sir Anthony!" I thought, "How I love thee! Is this love, or lust? These things upon which I linger as you often linger on my mind. Ever since your first letter to me I have thought of nothing more than your face." My tiredness coiled around the wine had filled my head with deep, dangerous passion for a man I only knew on paper and very little in person.

"I'm going out for a ride, my dear William! Do you wish to join me!?" a voice like Anthony's yelled from a pass underneath me.

"Another time I think, Anthony. " William shouted back. I watched Anthony stumble to the stables barely being able to open the latch to get in.

"If he tries, he'll surely hurt himself and I'm certain he'll need help back to his room." I said to myself. Walking through the banquet hall only a few lingered and they bowed saying, "Lady Catherine." As I went by them, nodding my head in acknowledgement. Going through the foyer and out into the arched pass into the second beautifully clear night that London had I sighed remembering the nights in Exeter. The gravel crunched and crackled under my feet as I walked to the stables. Peeking into the stables, I saw Anthony trying to ascend his horse for this "midnight ride" he wanted to go on, proceeding to fall backwards off the horse and into the hay and dirt ground. I couldn't help but giggle then catch myself. Scornfully drawing his sword and looking at the door he yelled angrily, "Who's there?!"

"It's only me." I said pushing the doors open, walking towards him.

"Oh…" he said clumsily trying to put his sword back in the scabbard. "I'm sorry My _Lovely _Catherine, DUCHESS of Exeter!"

"Quiet, my lord." I said putting my hand over his mouth, "Many are already sleeping and to wake them would be unkind."

He took my hand saying, "Then, why are you still awake?"

"Come now, Anthony. You should likely go to bed as well. A night ride in your current condition may end up disastrous." I hiccupped.

"Are you sure you'll be able to help me?" he said walking pulling me along out of the stables.

"I guess if not we'll stumble around the palace grounds together."

"So, my Catherine," Anthony started drunkenly as we traversed the halls of the palace, "I love you." We reached his door which he opened pulling me in. Letting go of my hand he turned to close the door as his words sunk into me.

"But we've only just met."

"And you are more beautiful than the Queen Katherine could ever hope to be."

"Anthony, do not say such things. She is a very beautiful woman and a great queen. To compare me to her in such a way disgraces me." I said turning away.

"So you do get disgraced. Disesteemed." He said growing nearer to me.

"Though I am a woman, I am human same as you. We each have our own thresholds of tolerance and embarrassment."

"You weren't supposed to win the chess game today."

"What? Then why was I summoned if it was simply going to waste my time if I lost?"

"And your friend, Charles. He knows well how to make lesser men feel their worth." Anthony grabbed my arm.

"You're mad over something as stupid as this." I angrily said breaking his grip, "This argument is pointless. Good night, Sir Anthony."

Pushing past him to the door, the same strong hold pulled me back, swinging me into his body, and enveloping me in the most violently, passionate kiss ever.

"Catherine, you must stop this." I thought."It's the alcohol speaking for both of you, not love!" I pushed away from Anthony with my hands on both of his shoulders. Looking down, closing his eyes, he took my hands, holding them in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Lady Catherine." He said, "I didn't-."

"Stop. Don't say it Anthony." I said. He put his hands on my face, pulling it in for a much gentler kiss. Running his hands down my neck and across my shoulders, he pushed my overcoat off, letting it fall in shambles upon the floor. As I pulled his doublet off I noticed that we were moving ever closer to the bed. Anthony gently laid me down on the bed, his fingers beginning to fumble with the laces on the back of my bodice. Tugging on the laces, he broke the bowtie loose, unraveling the laced up strings from the bodice holes. Slipping his hand under the bodice, pulled it off and wriggled the skirt off throwing both to the side of the bed, revealing the white chemise hidden underneath the courtly cocoon of my dress.

"Catherine?" he said, while kissing my neck, "Do you consent to this?" I sat up, fighting every tamed, level-headed scream of rebellion saying, 'You shouldn't do this', playing with the strings on his pants I said, "If you didn't have my consent, do you think we would have gotten this far?" I pulled apart the strings still holding his pants around his waist.

"Tonight, my dear Anthony," I whispered with my lips close to his ear, "I'm yours for the taking and not even Henry will be able to change that." Anthony worked his hand his my chemise, pushing it off, and joining it with the rest of the day's wardrobe. I grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it off and tossed it to the other side of the bed. His hands raked every inch of bare flesh leaving it burning with desire. It was a torturous affair that drove me insane as I pushed his pants down, tracing the firm strong lines of his body up his chest. Anthony's hand rounded the curve of my hip to my thigh, slowly lifting it. I took in a short breath ecstasy as I felt him slowly moving inside of me. The weight of his body lingered as he continued a passionately drunken rhythm, kissing me anywhere he could reach. I quickly felt myself being overcome with passion and pleasure even as he removed his lips from my collarbone. Our breathing became heavier and in a moment of extraordinary rapture. Explosion and we fell languid upon his bed. Looking at me, he played with my hair, running his fingers through it. I turned my head to him, giving him a gentle, tired smile and a small kiss.

"Knight takes Bishop. Checkmate."


	3. Don't Blame Me

I'm sorry my dearest readers. I've been busy getting finished up with school and graduating and getting ready to go to college! But I'm back in action now with this short chapter and tons of new ideas and some twists you may not expect for later on. Thanks for the patience. :)

Chapter 3 : Don't Blame Me

_"__Do not brood over your past mistakes and failures as this will only fill your mind with grief, regret and depression. Do not repeat them in the future.__"_

I awoke to the curtain muffled light pouring into the room. An arm was outstretched across my body and I looked dazedly to my right to see Anthony sound asleep with his face flush against the goose feather pillow. Gently, I lifted his arm off of me, putting a pillow in my place as I moved out from underneath. I backed away from the bed watching him slowly snuggle into the fluffy decoy as I slipped on my chemise and overcoat from the night before. I used a silver dish on the mantle as a mirror to brush the tangled mess my hair had concocted itself in to. Then it all hit me, as if I walked into a brick wall, a splitting headache, the nausea, my world spinning in circles when I feel onto the bed. Rubbing my face, I lie there thinking I have never felt so bad. Feeling a warm hand grab my wrist, I looked up seeing Anthony looking down at me. He pulled my body up level to him, wrapping me in his arms, kissing my forehead.

"Good morning, dearest Lady." he said, "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as any drunken woman could I guess. How could I be so stupid to let this happen?" I said burying my face into his chest. "I've done more to shame my family in one night than anyone could do in a lifetime."

"You're not stupid, Catherine. I don't measure your character or honor anything less than the day I met you in Henry's throne room." he said rubbing my back. "Come now my Lady, you must go dress for today. Henry will likely be up soon and with that will likely want breakfast with his friends this morning."

Anthony unwrapped his arms from around me, and I pushed my weak body up from the bed and picked up my dress pieces from the night. Reaching for the door handle, I stopped thinking about what I had done, turning around to smile at him as I left.

"Sir Anthony." I said pushing the door open.

"Lady Catherine." He said acknowledging back.

Breakfast was alive with chatter from Henry and his faithful servants. I slowly ate and drank as I listened to them speak of the countryside and matters abroad in Europe. France was the topic of today with Henry and Wolsey and Thomas all worrying over war and treaties. _What is a woman to say? , _I thought as I finished my meal, clasping my hands in my lap on top of the purple and burgundy brocade of my gown. Almost half way through the conversation I could feel Henry's piercing, icy gaze stare at me as I sat there drinking and listening.

"Lady Catherine, I desire to speak with you." he said dismissing his loyal courtiers to the next room.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" I said watching the others leave. No one looked back and I had almost wondered If I did something that displeased his majesty.

"Catherine," he said in the same tender tone I've heard him address the queen with as he stood from his chair. "I find that God has either punished me or my inability to consummate my marriage is the Queen Katherine's fault."

"Henry?" I furrowed my eyebrows watching him walk over to me.

"I don't know whether I should however blame her or myself."

"Pardon me, Majesty, but it would seem that you blame the Queen already. Have you tried consummating your marriage in the last month with her or have you only stayed with your mistresses?"

Slamming his hands on the table, he yelled," Why should I waste my seed with her!? She has had six still-born children! Our only son DIED and all I have left is my daughter."

"And how many bastards could you have, Henry?" I said standing from my chair, fists clenched in anger as I raised my tone to match his, "How many would you accept as your child? Only the boys?!" I walked over and stood at his side saying, "Your Majesty, I am loyal to you and the Queen and would never do anything to hurt either one of you. So if your plan is to take me as a mistress, I'm sorry. You'll have to find another girl."

"Your Grace, you may take your leave to the gardens." he replied with anger.

"Gladly, Your Majesty. " I said walking out of the door to find those dismissed still lingered in the throne room. "I'm sure you may go in there now. Unless His Majesty bids you don't."

The light of the day broke through the branches of the trees hitting the pages of my book illuminating them and sometimes being so bright I couldn't read.

"Your Grace." a familiar voice rang out clear from behind me. Turning around, I saw Mr. More walking towards my position, "A moment, My Lady?"

"Yes, sure. What is it, Thomas?" I said smiling inviting him to sit next to me.

"No, I'm alright. I'd prefer walking but you don't have to get up."

"No, it's fine," I closed my book, standing up, "After you."

"Thank you, My Lady." he said taking a step forward. "What you said to Henry in the parlor has made me wonder about his condition."

"With no male hair and several mistresses? The Queen Katherine is infallibly faithful to Henry. She praises for a son every night or at least for Henry to come to her bed chamber. Because she has been unable to produce a male shouldn't mean he has the right to be unfaithful to her, King or not. Henry should set a better example for his court and for England." I finished, Thomas grabbing my arm to stop me.

"Do you understand the gravity of his situation?" he said furrowing his eyebrows.

"There should be no issue, Thomas. Why should a female heir be a problem? A prince or princess should be raised to be able to govern their country-"

"Or the country of another." he finished.

"Precisely. A princess shouldn't have to live with the knowledge all she's good for is producing heirs. As far as I'm concerned, Mr. More, their marriage has been consummated with Mary's birth and there is NO way the pope will annul a consummated royal marriage so easily." I said with Thomas smiling at me as he let go of my arm.

"You would be a good role model for my daughters, Lady Catherine." He said.

"You don't want daughters like me, Thomas." I weakly chuckled.


End file.
